Impulse: Part 2
by Seohyun-Moon
Summary: Kylo Ren continues to feel the conflict between the Light and the Dark side. The Force in return, deepens and strengthens his connection with Rey, giving both of them the opportunity to meet in person instead of their dreams.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been a while! I thought I would have this fanfic completed last year, but life happens. Anyways, if you're new to this story, I highly recommend reading the first story of Impulse. Otherwise, enjoy part 2! :) Please also note that this chapter is purposely short. _

Chapter 1: The Girl

Kylo Ren furiously hurried to his room and automatically set his doors to lock. He hesitated... _again_. He could have killed her, but he didn't. The love of a mother, poured into his heart before he had the chance to press the button. It was that type of light, he tried to suppress, but no matter how much he tried to push it away, it always found a way to creep back inside him. Maybe he was weak after all, just as Snoke said.

"You have too much of your father's heart," the cold words pierced in his mind.

He buried his face into his hands and a deep taste of disgust filled his mouth. He was tired of being compared to his father. He wanted to be better, more powerful, and more stronger.

Ren walked over to his bed and quickly sat down. He breathed in and exhaled a deep sigh. He tried to recall all of his training and practice with the dark side. He thought he succeeded after stabbing his father, but he didn't feel proud for what he did. Although he didn't love his father, he also didn't hate him. And again, here Ren was back to square one, being pulled between light and dark. This frustrated him to no end, and he knew that unless he expelled all the light inside of him, would he be successful in mastering the dark side.

_But is the darkness truly what he wanted?_

The endless questions rattled his mind. His heart speaking one way, but his brain speaking another. He laid down on his bed and rested on his side. As he took another deep breath, he blinked once, and the face of a girl appeared in front of him. But when he blinked again she disappeared. He quickly sat up, shocked of what he saw. Was she in front of him? That can't be. Her face looked familiar though. It was at that moment, he felt a familiar warmth swell up inside him.

"No!" he cursed as he got off his bed and took a few steps away from it. He could feel himself fall back further into the light, but to his surprise, he wasn't disgusted at all.

As he tried to recall, he remembered the fight on Starkiller Base. It was her! The girl who wielded the lightsaber, that once belonged to him. He remembered seeing the anger and sadness in her eyes, but most of all the taste of defeat as he was knocked into the snow. Although a loss should cause him to be angry, he felt the complete opposite. He was more impressed by her skill, since she was from what he could tell, a beginner in the Force. But then something else began to bother him. When he blacked out during the fight, he vaguely remembered the words she said to him. Was it important? Why did she sound sad? She had a chance to kill him, but she didn't, she let him go. Why? And why is she appearing in front of him like an apparition? Was she using the Force?

"That's impossible. She can't be that strong," Ren thought. Are they connected somehow?

During training, as he got stronger, he remembered Snoke warning him that someone equal will rise in the light. Could it be this girl? His curiosity grew further.

He slowly approached the bed to see if she would appear once more. As he suspected, her figure slowly became apparent. After a few more steps forward, he could see her clearly now, full body and face, wearing the same outfit she wore when he first saw her. She was asleep somewhere, but here it looked like she was sleeping on his bed.

As he walked closer, he could feel his heart beating fast. He reached out his hand to try and touch her face, but she began to stir. He hesitated and watched her carefully. Will she see him? He slowly retreated his hand and took a careful quiet step back. She scratched her eyes and began to sit up, but the moment she opened her eyes, she completely faded away. His heart sank, he wondered if he would see her again. Suddenly to his surprise, he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes.

"W-Why?" he asked as he touched his lower eyelid and looked at the single tear sitting on top of his finger. He hadn't cried since he was a child, but even if he were to cry now, it wouldn't just be for anyone. It was a strange feeling and he felt like he missed her.

_~to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Chapter 2: Dream

_The next morning…_

Ren washed his face thoroughly with water. As he straightened his back and looked at himself in the mirror, he could see the bandage sitting across his face in a slant. She gave him this wound during their battle. It was another insecurity he had to live with, but one he couldn't hide. He could feel the wound had healed up underneath the bandage. It was time to remove it. He left his room to find a medical droid.

After Ren gave orders to the medical droid to remove the bandage. He sat still in the chair, eyes closed, and allowed the medical droid to get to work. Within a couple of minutes, his surroundings went silent and he couldn't hear the medical droid buzzing. He held his hand up to stop the medical droid from working. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he could see her sitting across from him! The same girl he saw the night before. Only this time, her clothes looked different. She no longer adorned her Scavenger clothing, instead she was dressed in a more modern outfit. It looked like she had just woken up from her sleep, but her eyes were still closed. After scratching her eyes, she opened both and her head quickly turned to his direction. Ren's heart began pounding fast. She can see him! Ren quickly stood up from his chair and began walking towards her. The girl quickly stood up as well but raised her hand to motion him to stop approaching.

"Don't come any closer," she said cautiously.

"Who are you?" Ren asked suspiciously.

She hesitated and lowered her hand. Her eyes began to appear saddened. She avoided his eye contact and looked to the floor. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"You don't remember," she said with a hard swallow.

"Remember what?" Ren replied confused.

Before he could ask more questions, he could feel tears swell up in his eyes. He gasped; unaware this would happen again. The girl noticed this as she looked at him once more.

"Is this your doing?" Ren questioned feeling frustrated.

"No," the girl responded. Even she was at a loss for words.

The warm feeling Ren felt from the night before returned. It calmed his nerves and his frustrations a little, but he was still confused. He began to sniffle.

"What's your name? At least tell me that," Ren asked calmly.

The girl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"My name is Rey," she answered softly.

"I…" Ren began, "I've missed you."

Ren quickly covered his mouth in shock. He didn't know he would speak those words, but they came right out of his mouth naturally.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ben?" she whispered.

_She knows my name?!_ Ren panicked as he took a couple steps back.

"Ben! Please, you have to remember!" Rey begged, "Remember all those times we spent together in our dreams!"

_Dreams?_ Ren wondered as he continued walking back away from her.

"Ben! Don't leave!" Rey urged as she tried to stand and walk towards him.

But as Ren continued, he felt something cold touch his back. Rey instantly disappeared and the medical room walls appeared. Ren turned around and noticed he had bumped into the medical droid that was assisting him earlier. He did his best to catch his breath from the sudden shock. The medical droid floated over to him and carefully removed the last piece of the bandage from his face. It beeped to let him know its job was done. He nodded to the droid and waved for it to go.

* * *

Ren entered his room and wondered if he should inform Snoke of his sudden encounter with Rey. But in his first instinct, he began to feel cautious of the matter. Maybe keeping this as a secret from Snoke would be best.

Ren began to pace about in his room, trying to remember what Rey said earlier. She called him by his real name and spoke about meeting in dreams. But how as that possible? Was it due to the Force? There was no such thing. But it wasn't impossible either. What would happen if he tried to dream of her? Would they meet somewhere privately?

As the late-night hours drew near, Ren removed his clothing till he was down to his underwear. He decided to get ready for bed and attempt a dream to see Rey. He was curious and he wanted to know if what she had said was true. After making himself comfortable in his sheets, he did his best to calm himself and relax. Slowly, but surely, he could feel himself drop into sleep.

Ren opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the middle of a vast dessert. It was night and there were millions of stars in the sky. He looked down and found himself sitting on top of an AT-AT.

"You did it!" he heard a female voice exclaim behind him.

Ren turned around and saw Rey standing next to the AT-AT feet. She was adorned in her Scavenger clothing.

"It worked," Ren whispered in a slight awe.

Rey gave a smile in return. She climbed up the AT-AT and took a seat right next to him.

"Ben," Rey began, "Do you remember anything now? Do you recognize this place?"

Ren looked away from her and took a glance at the landscape that surrounded them. He tried to recall if anything looked familiar, but it all appeared new to him.

"No," Ren replied flatly. As he looked back at her, he could see the continued disappointment in her eyes from earlier.

She curled up, hugging her legs close to her chest. She gave a small sigh as she continued looking out into the distance. Ren didn't know how to respond. There was a slight pause between them, but then he came up with a question.

"Are you using the Force to connect our dreams together?" Ren asked curiously, "how are you that powerful?"

"It's not me, I'm not that powerful. But it could be the Force allowing us to meet," Rey replied carefully.

"But why us?" Ren questioned again.

"I wanted to see you again Ben," Rey admitted.

The first couple of times she called him "Ben", he initially dismissed hearing it. But the more she continued associating him with that name, he recalled the same words Snoke spat at him in the Throne Room.

_You have too much of your father's heart_

He didn't want to be reminded of his weaknesses.

"Stop calling me by that name," Ren responded with frustration as he avoided eye contact with Rey, "he's dead."

"But that's your name," Rey quickly replied, "You didn't mind it before. How is it any different now?"

"I'm not weak," Ren stated as he stood up and slid off the AT-AT. He began to walk away from her.

"Ben! Don't leave!" Rey begged as she slid off the AT-AT and ran after him.

She grabbed his arm and pulled for him to stop. Ren instantly pulled his arm away from her.

"Ben is dead," Ren answered coldly as he looked back at her, "whoever you knew before, he's not coming back."

Ren turned around and continued walking away from Rey. He didn't have the heart to look back at her again. Although he could admit in his mind what he was doing was right, deep within his heart, he was regretting every step he took. This must be Ben reacting to whole thing and Ren continued fighting against him.

_~to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Ben

Chapter 3: Ben

It was a pretty slow day and Ren wanted time to himself to figure out whether it was worth keeping in contact with Rey. Seeing her and wanting to meet her were two different things. It either depended on his choice or it didn't. When it didn't, it all happened randomly and out of his control. Ben wanted to see Rey. But he as Ren wanted nothing to do with her. So he knew that no matter what he would do, she would probably never stop reappearing in front of him. But what would he say after seeing her again? He already dismissed her from calling him "Ben". He was dead, right? He wondered if he should tell Snoke about Rey. But he had a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept telling him no, he shouldn't.

As Ren continued watching through the window at the Stormtroopers and First Order Officers pace about in the hallways, he suddenly remembered a moment he had while training with Luke Skywalker. He wouldn't admit it now, but at the time, he considered Luke his Uncle.

* * *

Ben stood there watching one of the other students train with Luke in a pretend light saber combat. They were holding wooden sticks, but they made due since Luke felt they weren't ready in wielding a light saber. They were all still beginners, but Ben felt like he had potential to advance quickly compared to the other students. Especially since the Force naturally ran through his veins. As one of the students finished their training, Luke called him over.

"Okay Ben! Your turn!" he said motioning him to walk over.

Ben clutched the wooden sword tightly and took a deep breath. He had a few more training sessions with Luke before he had students. Although he felt ready, he still couldn't nip the nervousness that ran through his system.

As Ben ran forward to strike, he heard a voice.

"Kill…..him," it whispered.

Ben instantly stopped running, and began looking around him to see who had spoken those words. Luke was about to strike, but hesitated as he could see Ben frantically looking around him.

"Something wrong Ben?" Luke asked.

"Did you hear that?" Ben replied his eyes widening.

"Hear what?" Luke questioned, as he approached Ben carefully.

Ben began to sweat nervously.

"Kill him now…. Jedi Killer…" the voice hissed.

Ben swallowed hard and dropped the stick he was holding. He tried covering his ears, but the voices continued speaking through his mind.

"Kill him now….Do it!" the voice ordered.

"STOP!" Ben cried as he fell to his knees, "STOOOOOOP!"

"Ben! It's okay! I'm here! What's wrong?" Luke urged as he knelt beside his nephew and placed his hand on his back.

* * *

Before the memory could continue any further, Ren stopped hearing the sounds around him. She's back, he thought. Ren turned around and could see Rey getting caught in the rain. He could hear the small sounds of the drops hitting her poncho. She looked at him and didn't smile. He could see concern in her eyes.

"Why did you kill your father?" she asked.

Ren was slightly surprised. He had forgotten she was there when he killed Han Solo.

"It's none of your business," Ren quickly replied.

"Did you hate him?" she continued to ask.

"No," Ren honestly answered.

Rey sighed as she looked away from him.

"You're a monster," she breathed with frustration.

"Yes," Ren said coldly, "Yes I am."

Rey looked back at him, shocked of his response. Then she slowly faded away. Ren felt the last drops from the rain on top of him as she disappeared. He looked at his hand to see it slightly soaked from the rain. He clenched his fist and began to wonder.

"She probably hates me," he said softly out loud.

* * *

When Ren entered his bed, he did his best to not think of Rey anymore. There's no reason to speak to her after their conversation. He admitted his faults and knew that Rey wouldn't accept him as he is now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Again and not under his control, Ren found himself in Jakku. He sighed and wondered if Rey had something to do with this. He saw her AT-AT home in a short distance and walked towards it. As he moved closer to the door, he began to say out loud, "I'm done having these dreams…"

But before he could finish, his eyes widened in shock. Inside, he could see himself and Rey nude and having sex. Rey laid in the hammock as he moved her back and forth to penetrate her. Ren quickly moved away from the entrance in shock. Did that truly happen? Or did it only happen in a dream? He did his best to push what he saw out of his mind, but the sound of Rey moaning in pleasure kept distracting him.

"This can't be true! It has to be a dream! She's causing this!" Ren kept chanting to himself as he quickly moved away from the AT-AT while covering his ears. Ren felt greatly flustered.

* * *

Ren woke up and felt relieved. He was glad he had escaped from the dream. But as he sat up, he realized he wasn't the only one awake. He looked down and saw that his penis had stiffened from the dream.

"No!" he exclaimed, "She wants me to feel this way. I can't let her win!"

Before he could get out of bed, silence surrounded him. He looked ahead and Rey slowly appeared; only this time, she was naked! She didn't notice, as her back was turned towards him. She was bathing underneath a small waterfall. When she slightly turned, he could see the rounder and supple parts of her body. From her breasts to her butt, he couldn't help but feel even more turned on as his penis pulsed. Ren began to sweat a little from the arousal. He wanted to look away, but at the same time, he didn't want to. As Rey wiped her face, with her hands, turned and faced forward, then opened her eyes. They noticed each other right away. Rey jumped back, surprised that she saw Ren and instantly their connection severed. Ren saw the walls of his room quickly reappear.

"So, it's not her controlling all of this?" Ren asked out loud as he interpreted Rey's reaction, "But why does this keep happening?!"

Ren fell back on the bed. He tried to rationalize all that had happened, but the stiffness between his legs wouldn't go away. The longer he denied how he felt, the stiffness continued. He knew what he had to do to calm it down. As he grabbed himself and began to stroke part of the head, he continued thinking about Rey. He imagined every part of her body and every single sexual thing he would do to her. He knew he couldn't help it; she was the first and only woman he saw physically naked in front of him. In minutes, he finally ejaculated in his hand. Relief finally settled throughout his body. All of this felt too familiar. Then it dawned on him, all of this wasn't Rey's doing, it was Ben's! The feelings and dreams were still there somehow, despite him being unable to remember anything. That's when he realized, someone must have tampered his memories…

~to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Compassion

_ Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a fair warning, that this chapter contains spoilers to the Age of Resistance Snoke comic that was released in September. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do, prior to reading this chapter! Otherwise, you can continue on reading, if you'd like. _

Chapter 4: Compassion

Ren woke up with a start and saw that he was in someone else's home. As he sat up, he realized he had been lying on the floor. The room was dark and he could barely see his surroundings. As he tried to adjust his eyes to see what was ahead of him, he could see a little girl with three buns in her hair, peeking through the small opening of a door. Through the opening, Ren could see the glow from a fire. A couple voices spoke beyond the door.

"That much?!" a woman's voice said in surprise.

"Yes, but only if we deliver her tomorrow at Noon," a man's voice replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" the woman excitedly said, "We'll be able to buy all the drinks we want!"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" the man demanded as he lowered his voice, "We wouldn't want her to hear…"

The little girl became startled by the man's comment and she quickly ran to her bed. But before she could reach it, Ren called over to her.

"Rey," he whispered.

She quickly looked back at him and stared, but as he blinked, he found himself back in his room and in his bed.

* * *

Throughout the day, Ren thought about Rey. From the intimate dreams he walked into last night, to seeing her bathe in front of him, and to the vision of her as a little girl about to be sold away. It was as if his old self as Ben, was reconnecting them back together again. Although he was hesitant at first to accept his connection with Rey, he could feel his heart opening up a little bit more as they continued to see each other.

Ren figured out who tampered with his memories, but knew there was no way to return it back to normal. Snoke was a powerful user of the Dark side and he never went easy on Ren. Every abuse Ren endured from the beginning of his training, Snoke never held back. There was a small glimmer of hope though. On Dagobah, many years ago, Ren learned that there was always a loophole to thwarting Snoke's plan. If Ren could trick Snoke into thinking he severed most of his connection to the Light, maybe he'd be able to trick him again into returning his memories back.

* * *

While getting ready for bed, Ren removed his shirt and gloves. As he threw both into the laundry basket next to him, there was silence. The connection returned once again. Before he could turn around to face Rey, he was overcome by loneliness and sadness. It was a feeling he was familiar with, but something he felt for the first time in Rey's direction. When he turned around, he could see Rey standing a few feet away from him. Her face and eyes had the look of distrust written across it.

"Can you put on a cowl or something?" she asked as she looked away from him. Her facial cheeks flared with embarrassment. Ren nearly forgot he was half naked.

"I could have asked you the same thing last night," Ren replied calmly and sarcastically.

Rey's face turned into an even darker shade of red.

"You caught me off guard!" she replied defending herself.

"You're catching me off guard too," he answered back.

"This is different!" she snapped, "I wasn't staring at your body, while waiting for you to notice me!"

Ren sighed at their petty argument.

"Anyways, you look mildly upset," he began. Rey shot a glare at him.

"Skywalker told me what happened between you two" she answered with defiance.

"Did he tell you the truth?" Ren questioned, unsurprised of her response. He knew where this conversation was going. Seeing how Rey reacted, Skywalker's version of the story was shrouded in lies.

"Yes," Rey said confidently as she looked at Ren in the eyes.

"No, he didn't," Ren said holding back some of his anger, "He only told you what he wanted you to hear."

Ren began walking towards Rey.

"If we have such a history together, and you've only personally known Skywalker for a couple of days, then why easily believe him?" Ren asked as he stopped nearing Rey, "Because he's a legend? Because he's like a father to you? He treated me less like his nephew when he feared me! Just like how your parents treated you less like their child and more like garbage."

Rey was shocked of Ren knowing this truth. How did he know about her past? She shook her head at him as tears began falling from her eyes.

"I'll tell you the true story Rey," Ren began.

He described his moment in bed calmly trying to sleep and suddenly being awakened to the sound of a light saber igniting behind him. As he turned around and saw Skywalker standing over him with the light saber, he instantly grabbed his light saber and ignited it in defense. Ren then used the Force to break the ceiling and bring the rubble down on Skywalker.

"I've made my choices, and so can you Rey," Ren said as he watched Rey wipe away her tears.

Before Rey could respond, Ren gently closed their connection. He felt it was best to end their conversation, as he knew Rey would need time to think over what he had said.

* * *

After his shower and dressing back in his usual black clothes, Ren walked over and sat on his bed. He began thinking of the dream he had seeing Rey's childhood past. The feelings he had felt prior to their recent connection, were the same in the dream. She was always alone, and he couldn't help but empathize. After he decided to train under Snoke, he was alone too. No family to contact, no friends to interact with. It was always training, missions, and more training. For her, she was always scavenging and waiting for her parents to show up. He began to understand how his feelings for her developed when he was Ben.

There it was again, the silence. He could feel her nearby. As he looked ahead of him, she slowly came to focus in front of him. Rey was sitting on a small seat and was wrapped in a large blanket. She looked drenched and he could see in her eyes that she had been crying. There was a glow on her, like there was a fire in front of her. She noticed him right away and exhaled.

"Please, can we talk?" she asked softly while sniffling a little.

He nodded in return and took a small seat right across from her. There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Ren could feel the loneliness and sadness Rey continued to pour out.

"I took a chance entering a dark cave Master Skywalker warned me not to go to. I heard it calling to me and I couldn't help but answer it. I thought maybe I could find my parents," Rey revealed.

Ren started having flashbacks of his training on Dagobah. How Snoke told him to enter the Dark Side Cave and face what was holding him back. He remembered killing a vision of Skywalker to fuel his power and rage. But when a vision his parents appeared, expressing their unconditional love towards him, he could feel the conflict of Light and Dark beginning to build up. That same feeling returned, and he did his best to push it away while he continued to listen to Rey.

"I saw two shadows approaching me from beyond this wall," she said, "I was hoping it was my parents, but as I got closer, the two shadows formed into one. It felt like someone so gentle and familiar, but the moment I tried to touch the shadow, it became my reflection."

More tears fell from Rey's eyes as she sniffled and whimpered a little.

"The loneliness I felt since growing up in Jakku, I realized has grown a lot bigger over the years," she admitted.

"I…I know what that is like," Ren admitted with hesitation. He was hardly vulnerable around anyone, but with Rey, something felt right.

"When I trained with Snoke, I went through a similar experience. I've been conflicted between the Light and Dark ever since. I was always alone dealing with all this turmoil. I didn't have any way of expressing myself nor did I have anyone to admit this to…until now," he continued to confess, "I'm here for you Rey. You're not alone."

Rey exhaled a sigh of relief as she heard these words from Ren, "and neither are you," she responded.

She slowly began to reach out her hand towards him. He could see that she wanted to test their Force connection between them. He quickly removed the glove from his right hand and in return, reached out towards her. Slowly, they touched hands. A strong spark was felt between them as it went through their bodies. Ren suddenly had a vision.

_Rey stood right behind him, as he could feel her back against his. They were surrounded by many figures in red, in the middle of a red room. They were both ready to fight, but most of all he could sense she was ready to defend for both of them. _

As the vision cleared away, Ren saw he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in the same location as Rey was in. He could clearly see her, the hut, and the camp fire she made in the middle of the room. It was as if he had crossed the galaxy, with the Force, to finally visit her. When they released their hands from touching, Rey blinked for a moment. She too had come back from seeing a vision. As she noticed Ren sitting right across from her, she gasped, "Y-You're here!"

"I-I am," Ren answered shocked by what was happening, "I am here!"

He quickly stood up and walked over to her. He went down on one knee and reached out with his ungloved hand to slightly touch her face.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Ren lowered his hand. His heart began beating fast. This wasn't an illusion. He was astounded of how strong the Force was at making this possible. Without any hesitation, Rey reached out with both her hands, grabbed Ren's face, and pulled him into a kiss on the lips.

~to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Protect

Chapter 5: Protect

As Rey continued kissing Ren's lips, he eventually gave in. He kissed her back, passionately and deeply. He was overcome by feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. Physically meeting through the work of the Force, seemed like fantasy. But here they were, making contact and something about it felt so right. Ren moved his head back and they both exhaled at the same time, breath taken away from all the passion. He looked into Rey's eyes for a moment and could feel his heart swell. Rey released her hands from his face and looked away from him, now feeling the embarrassment of her actions.

"It's been awhile since we've done that," she said softly. Ren could see her cheeks turn slightly red.

He didn't know what to say in return. He couldn't remember the exact moment, but he could feel internally, they've done plenty of kissing before.

"I-I'm sorry! I feel like I may have overstepped a boundary!" Rey said panicking as she can see Ren was taken back by the whole thing.

"No! It's not that," Ren began, "It's just everything feels familiar… and right."

Rey was surprised by his response; she assumed he would be upset. But Ren remained calm throughout the whole thing.

"It's hard for me to believe how much the Force is allowing us to physically meet like this," Ren commented, "I thought by now I would be back in my room after we touched hands."

"But it is nice though, having you here with me," Rey mentioned in return as she grabbed his hand and held it.

Ren could feel more emotions swelling in this heart. This love…this feeling… It was something he longed to have, yet never realized he needed. It was then a deeper feeling crept up within him. He looked up at Rey and asked her, "We were intimate before right?"

"What?" Rey asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"-Or was it all a dream?" Ren said after.

She paused, "it was a dream, but I could physically feel everything…"

Ren could feel warmth rising in his face as he thought of the possibility they were in.

"Do you…," Ren began, "Do you want to know what that's like again?"

Rey looked at him and could see the curiosity in his eyes. She hesitated for a moment, but gently nodded in response.

"I would love to," she replied softly.

* * *

Everything worked naturally. They stripped their clothes off and as much as they were nervous seeing other naked, the restless feeling went away once they held each other in Rey's small bed. Although, it was hard adjusting to the small size, they found a way to make it work. It was like the hammock dream all over again. As Ren held her, he went in kissing her neck, then moving down her body to suck on her pink nipples. Rey let out a soft and quiet moan as she could feel the pleasure rising in her body. She grabbed Ren's hair a little, to motion she wanted more. Ren moved further down and began licking and sucking the lips of her vagina. As he stuck his tongue into it, Rey held in her moans, trying to avoid her voice from carrying outside. The longer Ren motioned his tongue in and out, he could feel and taste the warm fluid she began to release.

Ren moved his head back and rose himself up to stand over Rey. He spat in his hand and began stroking his penis, encouraging his hard on to get bigger and stronger. He then positioned himself and gently slipped inside of Rey. He could feel how tight she was, as he moved himself in and out carefully. Rey's face looked to be in pain at first, but as he continued softly thrusting, her face slowly turned to pleasure. Rey was finding it hard to hold in her moans, as Ren began to thrust deeper and faster. He too began to moan in pleasure as well, while the motions continued. By the time they both reached climax, Ren quickly pulled out and came right on top of Rey's lower waist.

"Ah!" Ren panted as he quickly grabbed a cloth nearby and wiped his cum off of Rey.

"Sorry," he apologized, while feeling embarrassed of the mess.

"No, its fine," she said as she sat up and went in kissing his lips, "maybe next time, you can cum inside me."

Ren went speechless again of her response and kissed her lips in return.

"Maybe I will," he answered with smirk.

* * *

After their passionate exchange, Ren held Rey in front of him as they rested on her small bed together. Ren began running his finger down her side, and he could feel Rey's body shiver, as if from a chill, in return. She turned around to face him and snuggled her face into his chest.

"Ben," she breathed.

He was surprised to hear his name again, but this time he didn't feel offended. Instead, he replied back to her.

"Yes?" he said curiously.

Rey's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Can I call you that again?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

He hesitated. Would he be willing to accept that name right now? With how well things were going so far, all he wanted was to make Rey happy.

"Yes, you can call me Ben," he responded with a warm smile.

Rey smiled in return as she placed her face in his chest again. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her.

There was a nice quiet silence that surrounded them. The sound of the crackling fire continued and the crashing of the waves could be heard outside. Ben felt meditative for a moment, until he began thinking back to when they touched hands. He had seen a vision and wondered if it was something that foretold the future. Did Rey see the same thing?

"Rey," he said, "what did you see when we touched hands earlier?"

Rey looked up and started to think back, "While you were standing, behind you I could see a bright shining light. There was a large figure in front of you, ordering you to bow down, but you refused."

"I wonder what that means," Ben commented.

"What about you?" Rey questioned.

"We were surrounded by these figures in red. You stood behind me and I could feel that we were on the same side, ready to fight together," Ben replied.

"Do you think we survived the fight?" Rey asked with concern.

"Maybe," Ben answered, unsure if the visions were even worth worrying about.

Suddenly, Ben felt a strong presence returning to the Force. It was the same presence he avoided for years. He quickly released Rey and hurried over to grab his clothes.

"What's wrong?!" Rey asked in panic.

"Skywalker is walking this way," Ben replied quickly, "You'll want to change FAST."

As they quickly dressed in their clothes, Ren walked over to Rey and kissed her.

"Let's see each other again soon," he said as he began to disappear.

Rey nodded in return, "Soon," she confirmed.

* * *

Ben could see his room slowly coming back into view. Before he could collect his thoughts over what happened, there was a knock at his door. As he walked over and pressed the button to open it, he saw Hux standing there looking displeased.

"You're late," he commented, "Supreme Leader requested you an hour ago."

Ben felt his stomach sink to the ground, but he held his composure.

"I'll go to him now," he answered as he shut the door in Hux's face.

* * *

Ben had to compose himself for a few minutes. He was Kylo Ren in Snoke's eyes, the loyal apprentice who has followed his orders since day one. He had to put up the act, the front, and most of all, protect his mind of what happened between him and Rey. After taking a couple breaths, he felt ready to see Snoke.

* * *

As Ben stepped into Snoke's Throne Room, he eyed the Praetorian Guards that lined the area. He wondered if they were the same red figures he saw in his vision. When he looked at Snoke, who was sitting in his throne, he wondered too if he was the large figure Rey had described in her vision. Ben then knelt in front of Snoke.

"Ahh Ren," Snoke began, "so good to see you without the mask."

"You wanted to see me Master?" Ben asked while dismissing the mask comment.

"Ren, I shall give you a chance to prove your loyalty to me," Snoke addressed, "That girl who defeated you in the forest, who is now rising as your equal in the Force, -I want you to bring her to me."

Ben held back his nervousness as he heard those words.

"She is the key to Skywalker's location," Snoke continued to explain, "Bring her to me, and we can destroy Skywalker and the pathetic planet he's been hiding on. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Ben confirmed as he held his eyes on Snoke.

"Good," Snoke smiled, "You may leave."

Ben stood back up and turned around to quickly walk away from Snoke. A lot of thoughts began pouring out of his mind, but he made sure to be in the elevator before any thoughts began to spill.

He knew the torture Snoke would put Rey through, in order to obtain the location of Skywalker. Once Snoke is done with her, what was he going to do next? Keep her prisoner? Or worse… Kill her? Ben could feel his heart racing fast. He wanted to protect Rey. He wanted to protect what they finally have together. But in order to do so, Snoke had to die. Then maybe, HE could be Supreme Leader, run the galaxy as he saw fit, and be able to live a life together with Rey. But how would he kill Snoke?

~to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict

Chapter 6: Conflict

Ben sat in his bedroom and contemplated in his choices and what happened the day before. Everything happened so quickly. Snoke didn't ask if Ben knew where Rey was, which made the situation more suspicious. Yet, he agreed to deliver her in promise of his loyalty as an apprentice. But then, there was Rey. He agreed to be called "Ben", but he wasn't fully confident in adopting that name again. He lived most of his life as "Kylo Ren" and there was something comforting being in the Dark side. But if it made Rey happy, then so be it. It's what she wants after all, right?

The silence enveloped him once more. Rey appeared sitting next to him. She was adorned in a new outfit. Ben felt comforted seeing her again.

"That outfit suits you," he complimented as he looked at her up and down.

"Thanks," Rey blushed as she looked away, "I thought it would be nice change."

Ben hesitated in thought for a moment, but knew it was best to cut to the chase.

"Snoke wants me to bring you to him," he mentioned honestly.

"Snoke?" Rey replied a little confused, "Wait I remembered you mentioning him before, but I didn't get to ask who he is."

"He's my Master. He's been training me ever since I left Skywalker's school."

"What does he want with me?"

"He wants the location of Skywalker, but I know there's more to it than that."

Ben reached over and grabbed Rey's hand.

"Rey, I know he erased my memories. I don't know if I'll get any of it back, but-"

"I'll help you!"

"Wait-"

"We'll stop him together! This is your chance at freedom Ben!"

"Rey…"

"I'll come by in a cargo box to your location. Tell me your coordinates!"

"Rey wait! Are you sure about this? This is Snoke. He's powerful in the Dark side. We don't have a plan-"

"With or without a plan Ben, I believe we can take Snoke down together! Now tell me your coordinates!"

There was no convincing her otherwise. Ben told her the location of the Supremacy and their spontaneous plan was now set in motion.

* * *

Ben could see the cargo box enter the ship. Two Stormtroopers stood nearby him as they awaited his orders. Ben assured them that the cargo box was his. As the box landed safely in front of him, he gave a small smile to Rey, who peeked through the small window of the box. The box opened and Rey carefully stood up, keeping her eyes on the Stormtroopers behind Ben. One of them approached and handcuffed Rey with large binders.

"I'll personally deliver her to Snoke," Ben ordered. The Stormtrooper nodded in response.

Ben helped Rey step out of the cargo box and quickly guided her to the elevator across the other side of the room. A few Officers stared, but didn't want to question the powerful Kylo Ren of what was going on.

As they entered the elevator, and the doors closed, there was a bit of silence. It was the first time in a while they physically stood next to each other without the use of the Force.

"Ben," Rey began, "It's good to finally see you."

He instantly smiled in her direction. He used the Force to remove the binders on her arms.

"It's good seeing you too," Ben replied as he tossed the binders aside.

He quickly turned Rey around and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ben!" Rey replied flustered and surprised.

"I've always wanted to do this in person," Ben admitted as he continued kissing her lips.

Their small make out session quickly ended as the elevator doors opened. The pair quickly reverted back to their original positions. Ben gently grabbed Rey's arm and they began walking into Snoke's brightly red throne room.

It was at this point, Ben did his best to keep his composure and his mind off of any distractions Snoke may pick up. He had to revert himself back to Kylo Ren. He could sense Rey's tension and determination and knew Snoke would instantly take advantage of this.

"Young Rey welcome," Snoke smiled, "you truly are the equal to my apprentice in the Light side."

Ben let Rey walk ahead of him, as he knelt down behind her. He kept his focus onto to Snoke and kept his mind set strong. Suddenly, he saw Snoke take Rey's lightsaber with the use of the Force. As it floated into his hand, he carefully placed it beside him on the arm rest. Then, he pulled Rey closer towards him.

"You underestimate Skywalker, Ben Solo, and me," Rey said in defiance, "it will be your downfall."

"Oh? You think you three are more powerful than me?" Snoke laughed as he examined Rey's face, "You see I was the one that bridged your minds. I'm the reason why you two were even able to meet, both in dreams and in person using the Force."

Ben's eyes widened at this information.

"W-What?" Rey asked surprised.

"Yes child," Snoke smirked as he pushed Rey away and rose her higher from the ground, "I took Ben Solo's memories away, after you two met in Takodana. He protected you then, but he isn't going to protect you now. I returned him back to Kylo Ren. Now that you're here, I want all the information you have on Skywalker!"

Rey began to scream and Ben quickly looked down to the floor, unable to watch the torture Rey was enduring mentally. He knew what it all felt like. He did his best to conceal the disgust and hatred he felt towards Snoke. Suddenly, Snoke dropped Rey back in front of Ben.

"Skywalker is wise, but he won't live long. Young Rey, unfortunately, you, the Rebels, and Skywalker will be obliterated soon. The Rebel transports are being shot off one by one, as we speak," Snoke explained calmly, "I could kill you, but it's only fitting that I have my apprentice kill you instead."

Snoke took control of Rey once again and turned her around to face Ben. As Ben stood up to face her, he had a sudden idea of the lightsaber next to Snoke. But he had to be careful not to mentally pass the idea. He brandished out his lightsaber and pointed it towards Rey's neck. She looked worried, but he did his best to remain calm.

"My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, and heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fufill your destiny!" Snoke announced, his voice echoing throughout the room.

There was a pause, the sound of a lightsaber ignited. Ben didn't know it was going to work, but by some miracle of the Force, it did. As Rey's lightsaber cut through Snoke's body, Ben turned Rey around so that she may grab it as it went to her hand. Snoke's upper body fell like a heap on the floor. Ben could feel some ease from his mind, but their situation wasn't over. As Rey stood back up to look back at Ben, he could see the relief in her eyes. Quickly, the Praetorian Guards surrounded them.

* * *

Their lightsaber battle with the Praetorian Guards was a quick team effort. Ben was nearly choked by the last guard, but thanks to Rey in tossing in her lightsaber, he was able to stab the guard through the head. Out of breath, Ben quickly ran up to Rey kissed her on the lips.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Same to you," she replied still trying to take in a breath, "I didn't know you were going to kill him."

"I didn't know either," Ben admitted as he glanced over at Snoke.

As he released Rey from his arms, he walked over to Snoke's body. Rey followed right after him, staying close by his side.

"He's really gone," Ben said, still awestruck from what happened.

"Did your memories return?" Rey asked as she touched Ben's arm.

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, tried to feel if anything would return back to him. But nothing came. No previous dreams or the early times he spent with Rey. Nothing… Ben shook his head slowly. Rey rubbed his arm and leaned into him.

"They were good memories. The times we spent together in our dreams and the moment we had in Takodana," Rey described, "Maybe I could fill you in the stories sometime?"

"Sure, I would love to hear all of it," Ben responded feeling a little hopeful, "My only concern is if he altered some of my memories…"

Rey gave a small sigh and took Ben's hand for comfort.

"OH!" Rey quickly said, suddenly realizing something, "the fleet! We have to go rescue them!"

Ben released his hand from her.

"Go to them," Ben replied.

"You won't go with me? Why?" Rey asked.

"Rey, there's a lot to the Rebels and my mother that I'm not comfortable addressing right now," Ben calmly explained, "Go to them, they need you. There's an escape craft you can take around the corner from here. I'll take care of what's happening here. Someone will want to know what happened with Snoke."

"Ben…"

"Rey, it's okay. We'll talk more later."

Ben leaned in and gave Rey a kiss on the forehead, then another on the lips. It took her a couple moments of hesitation, before she was sure to leave Ben in the Throne Room. Once she finally left, Ben stood there trying to come up with some kind of believable lie to tell Hux.

* * *

Ben lied to Hux explaining that Rey had killed Snoke. Although Hux initially denied Snoke's death, Ben Force choked him till he accepted the harsh reality. Ben then took some time stalling the First Order from getting to Crait. He sneakily used the Force in keeping some of the ships from taking off right away. When he sensed Rey left Crait with the remainder of the Rebel fleet on board the Millenium Falcon, he and the First Order just reached the Resistance Base. Ben pretended he was angry and upset, as he overturned the machinery.

"Investigate the entire base!" Ben screamed at Hux.

"Yes…Supreme Leader," Hux replied unwillingly as he motioned a group of the Stormtroopers to move ahead.

After Hux walked past Ben, Ben entered one of the control rooms nearby. He could sense through the Force the presence of his mother and the other rebels from earlier. He honestly missed her, but he remembered the choices he made becoming Kylo Ren. Now that he took the pedestal as Supreme Leader, he would have to conceal Ben and over time wear Kylo Ren as a mask to everyone else in the First Order. It would be tiring and conflicting at the same time, because he knew he could be both, wavering between the Light and Dark.

End of Impulse: Part 2

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Hey everyone! Rise of Skywalker is just around the corner! Apologies for taking a while finishing up this story! I had a difficult time going through writers block trying to figure out how I can weave my fanfic with The Last Jedi. There was a lot of different ways I could go about it, but I'm glad at the very end of this story I went in this direction. I'm hoping that maybe on part 3, I have a bit more flexibility. Anyways, see you in part 3!_


End file.
